Change Of Heart
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [B-Day Fic For KesKes] May have some SLIGHT hints of Yami no Bakura x Ryou ... Yami no Bakura finally threatens what Ryou holds dearest to his heart: His friends. And so... the Yami no Game begins.


Change Of Heart

By: Neko-chan

A/N:  For KesKes's birthday.  Gaaaah…  This one was just as hard to write as White Angel's Thief King Bakura/Yami no Malik.  *shakes fist in KesKes and WA's general direction*  But… you are KesKes and are therefore worth it. *licku*  Happy Birthday, KesKes!  =^^=

WARNING:  _May_ hint at some shounen-ai.  Yami no Bakura/Ryou

DISCLAIMER:  *eyes lawyers*   Bring.  It.  On.  D

~   *   ~

Once upon a time, there was the Moon and Night.  Each managed to slightly balance the other, evening things out, though the Night was always just a little bit more powerful than the Moon.  The Night had the power to swallow the Moon up, consume it all, leaving the world bereft and empty with no guiding beacon for humanity to follow and trust.

One day, after being in a particularly vicious and foul mood for many, many hours, the Night slowly crept up behind the Moon, whispering endearments and threats in the Moon's ear.  The Moon, though powerful in its own right, closed its eyes and tried to shut the Night out.

But the Night persisted on.

Finally, after many eons of breathing promises of blood and darkness in its counterpart's ears, weaving thoughts of destruction and hopelessness throughout the Moon's entire being, the Night finally threatened one thing that the Moon would not, _could not_, stand for: The Night finally began to threaten to destroy the Sun and its other half, the Darkness.

~   ~   ~

"You were planning on hurting Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi, weren't you?  I can hear your thoughts in my mind, trailing softly, twisting this way and that.  You plan on killing them both and then stealing the Sennen Puzzle."

"I was.  I still am.  There blood will run and I will finally be in control of another Sennen Item.  More, if I can get a hold of the Tauk and the Rod.  But what can you do about that, omote?  You are weak; you cannot possibly stand up against me.  You have no hope of winning."

"I challenge you, Yami."

A derisive snort was his answer—mahogany eyes glanced up, eyed their lighter half, and then once again returned to their scrutiny of their owner's collection of weaponry.  "Go away, yadonushi.  You don't know what you're doing.  Go back to your Soul Room; go back to your cowering, your hiding away from the world.  I have better things to do than to listen to your stupid babbling."

"No, Yami."  The whetstone paused in its pathway up and down the blade, the silence thick and cloying in the small room.  It pressed down upon the two bodies, smothering them and suffocating them.  The omote's Darkness looked up once again and finally gave Ryou Bakura his full and complete attention.  The lighter half shivered, but his gaze held.  He never wavered, not even when Yami no Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, Yami.  I challenge you."

Another snort, another narrowing of the eyes.

"To what, yadonushi…?"

"I challenge you to a Yami no Duel, Yami no Bakura."

There was laughter then, cold and cruel.  Calculating as the Night continued to stare up at its counterpart.  The darkness waited a breath, two, and then finally smiled, corners slowly curling up while eyes narrowed malevolently.

"If that is your wish, yadonushi, then you may do so."

Silence was the yami's answer.

"And I will destroy you, little one.  I will rip you limb from limb and destroy your soul, shattering it into millions of pieces.  There is no hope for you, yadonushi, for I will give you no quarter.  There will be no mercy for you." 

"…I challenge you."

~   ~   ~

The darkness swirled, ever circling, twisting and turning as it tried to suck the players under.  Both faced off against one another, each opposite sides of the same coin.  One was the lighter side, while the other was the darker side, stained with time and horrors seen and unseen.  The smaller, weaker side trembled but would not stand down.

One by one, the omote's monsters succumbed to his other half's monsters.  Eaten and torn away, destroyed and obliterated.  Eventually, they all left him.  The other half was too strong.

What hope was there?

Hope?

**Hope?**

_There was none…._

*

"When do you plan on giving up, yadonushi?  You have no monster cards on your side of the field.  All you have is your Magic Card.  And what good could that possibly give you?  Give up!  You're through!  You've already lost.  In fact, look down at yourself.  You've already begun to fade away into the Yami no Game."

He laughed.  The other cried, silent tears falling softly from his eyes to land onto the ground fall beneath him.  And yet… he still preservered.  The lighter half closed his eyes and reached for his deck, putting all of his faith into the power of his cards.

Yuugi had faith in his deck.  He would as well.

~Graceful Charity.~ 

"I play Graceful Charity, Yami.  I pull three cards from my deck, then discard two of the cards from my hand."  One card.  Two cards.  Three cards.  …  He stared down at his hand and slowly began to smile, breathing a quiet 'Thank you…' to his deck for showing him that faith and trust in something truly did get repaid.

Ryou Bakura uncovered his Magic Card, revealing Change of Heart.  He played it, brought over his yami's Necrophilia and then sacrificed her, bringing out the Summoned Skull that Yuugi had given to him the week before.

"You've lost, yadonushi!  You've sacrificed my strongest card and have brought out Dark Sanctuary!  You have lost the Yami no Duel and your life is forfeit!"

"No.  I play one more card, Yami."

"…w-what?!"

"I play Necrovalley, Yami.  It's a Field Card that negates the effects of any Monster, Magic, or Trap Cards that involve the Graveyard.  Necrophilia's effect doesn't work any longer.  And, since you have no Monster, Trap, or Magic Cards on the field, I'll attack you directly with Yuugi's Summoned Skull."

Heavy silence awaited the omote; there was no other response from the other side of the playing field.

"_You_ have lost, Yami."

"N-NO!!!"

Terror filled the gaming arena, the acrid scent bitter on the back of Ryou Bakura's tongue.  He shivered at the hatred, the loathing, the anger and frustration the filled his Yami's voice.  For the very first time since he had first met the spirit of the Sennen Ring, Ryou Bakura saw that his other half was terrified.

Dark brown eyes closed.

"Game over.  _Batsu Geemu, Yami._"

~Owari~

::End::

A/N: …I liked Uke-chan's birthday fic better.  XP


End file.
